


I Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderalla!

by ragewerthers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheetah Girl References, Fluff, High School Musical References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: During a sleepover at Yuri's house, pillows turn to weapons, sugar turns to near death experiences and off hand questions about posters turn to impromptu musical numbers!****For the prompt from the OtaYuri Reverse Bang:#11: My main inspirations for this prompt was the weird throwback I had when somebody reblogged a Cheetah Girls gifset and my immediate response was, Yuri would be a hardcore fan of them.





	I Don't Wanna Be Like Cinderalla!

**Author's Note:**

> For the OtaYuri Reverse Bang 2017 Challenge!
> 
>  **Artist:** communistfireworks
> 
>  **Author:** ragewerthers
> 
>  **Beta:** thelamestfad
> 
> I wanted to thank the artist for this drawing of Yurio singing his heart out. It was so perfect and adorable! You could see the fluff writing itself :D
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to my amazing beta who made sure that this fic was up to par!

In the dark of a Russian evening, the rumble of a motorbike could be heard through the lit streets of a little community.  Otabek Altin was making his way toward his rink mate’s house, having been invited over for a sleep over.  It was actually an interesting offer considering he’d never been to such a thing before.  Not for lack of invitation, but rather lack of any real interest to be with the person who asked.

What made this invitation more interesting was that was from the Russian Punk himself, Yuri Plisetsky.  It had been a few months now that they’d been able to hang out with one another and in that short time they’d grown closer.  They had equal feelings about skating, some of the competition, but also found they had other things in common.  Video games had definitely been something they could agree on and was one of the main items on the list for tonight’s activities; a night free from all skating responsibilities!

 

\------------------------- Eight Minutes Later -------------------------

 

“What took you so long, Beka?!” Yuri shouted as he opened his door, the harshness of his question softened by the beaming smile on his face as his friend finally arrived.

Otabek, who had been standing on the front stoop of Yurio’s house, startled slightly.  He hadn’t even knocked on the door yet!  Stepping back slightly he readjusted the grip on his sleeping bag and pillow under his arm, backpack still hanging casually over one shoulder.

“You said to be here at 7:00.  It’s only 7:08,” the older teen offered with a smile, soon finding a rather strong grip on his wrist.

“That’s a whole eight minutes that we could’ve been getting this sleep over started!  You’re wasting precious time!” Yuri pointed out before unceremoniously tugging Otabek into his house and kicking the door shut behind him.  “Come on.  Grandpa is watching Ice Hockey downstairs so we’ll have to play video games in my room.”

Rubbing his shoulder, and making sure it was still in its socket, Otabek nodded and followed his best friend up to his room.  “That’s fine.  I brought a few different games this time as you decided that my last choice was, and I quote, ‘ _the worst thing to ever touch your PS4_ ’ and that included the time your cat coughed the world’s largest fur ball on it.”

Yuri shot a glance over his shoulder and sniffed.  “That’s because it was _.  FIFA World Cup 4_?  Are you serious?!  My console would’ve died of boredom and then what would we have done?  Instead of taking that tone with me you should be thanking me for saving the evening.”

Rolling his eyes, Otabek chuckled and continued to follow behind his shorter friend.  “Right, whatever you say, Yuri.  You just couldn’t figure out the controls,” he offered with a smirk as they finally entered the smaller teen’s room.  He promptly received a pillow in the face for his comments and dropped his own belongings.

“Bite me, Beka!” Yuri shouted, standing on his bed and holding a second pillow at the ready.

As Otabek removed the pillow from his face and caught sight of the fighting stance he narrowed his eyes.  “This is war, Plisetsky!”

“Do your worst!”

With that… the great pillows fight of 2016 began.

After dodging a retaliatory attack by Otabek from his own pillow, Yuri threw the second one once more toward Otabek’s face.

However, the Kazakh wouldn’t be taken by the same attack twice!

Catching it mid-air, he quickly threw it back, missing Yuri by inches as the blond ducked down onto the mattress with a yelp.

Looking to the side Yuri caught sight of Otabek making a mad dash toward the first pillow which lay just slightly away from the foot of the bed.  “No you don’t!” he shouted, quickly scrambling to the side to try and reach it first.  This…. This was when he realized his mistake.

Everything seemed to slow down, as if caught in some sort of matrix.  There was no mistaking the smirk that instantly took residence on Otabek’s face as Yuri realized it had been a feint!  Reaching over the side of his bed to grab at the pillow left him unbalanced and at an awkward angle; completely at the mercy of his friend’s plan.

Otabek jumped up, clearing the now flattened Yuri, and landed on the bed.  This caught Yuri in the shock of the bounce and he was sent flying off the bed into the bundle of blankets he’d gathered in his room for the sleepover.

Yuri landed with all the grace of someone doing a drunken swan dive.  Popping his head up from the tangle of blankets, hair completely askew and cheeks red, he looked up at his smug friend.  “What the hell, Beka-AH!”  A shriek escaped the young teen as Otabek leapt down, landing beside his friend and laughing.

“Do you admit defeat, Yuri?” he asked, picking up the pillow that had been his friends downfall and holding it overhead, threatening a truly spectacular pummeling should the answer not be to his liking.

Cursing under his breath, Yuri flopped back and flung his arm over his arms.  “You’ve bested me this time Altin!  But don’t get used to it,” he said, peeking his eyes out slightly and glaring.

Pursing his lips slightly in thought, Otabek paused a moment before nodding and tossing the pillow aside.  “Good enough for me,” he said, taking a seat on the floor beside his friend and reaching over to ruffle his already messy hair.  “You’re such a sore loser,” he couldn’t help but tease.

Yuri squawked at the playful gesture and tried to push Otabek’s hand away.  “Well when you lose to a cheating cheater you’d be sore too!”

“How on earth did I cheat?!” he asked with a bit of bewilderment.

“You tricked me into thinking you were going to do something that you didn’t!”

“That’s not cheating.  That’s war.  Using whatever you can to beat your enemy… or pillow throwing punks,” Otabek replied with a fond smile, finally getting a little smile out of Yuri as well.

“Fine, fine.  Just remember that I know that trick now so next time you won’t be so lucky,” he warned, sitting up properly now and shoving Otabek’s shoulder lightly.  “Now let’s play some video games!  Or did you want to do something else first?”

“I wouldn’t mind playing some games now.  I wouldn’t want you to get too tuckered out only a half hour into our sleepover,” Otabek said lightly as he made himself a little more comfortable in the blanket and pillow pile.

Yuri stuck his tongue out at the snide comment and got up, moving closer to his television and game system so he could set everything up.

It was only a few minutes later that everything was set up and both teens could be found in a nest of blankets, playing some sort of war game with robots… er…. people in mechanical suits?  Cyborgs, maybe?  Whatever it was, Otabek was definitely not the best at it and it wasn’t long before he was the disgruntled one.

“You’re cheating!  You can’t keep throwing those bomb things at me!  Every time I come back to life you throw another one at me and I die again!” the Kazakh accused, glaring at the screen as his person once again blew up.

Yuri snickered a bit, shaking his head.  “I’m just using whatever I can to beat the enemy,” he mimicked back Otabek’s words to him.

That definitely made the older teen grumble, but after an extra hour of game play and dying another thirty times, Yuri knew that if they didn’t take a break he would probably end up eating his controller, compliments of Otabek.

“Why don’t we head down to the kitchen and find something to snack on?” he offered, pausing the game and setting his controller on the floor, turning to see Otabek on the cusp of either throwing his own controller at the television or throwing the television out the window.

“Yeah… yeah… good idea,” he agreed, taking a deep breath.

Yuri chuckled and shook his head.  “I promise when we come back I won’t keep using the grenades on you,” he offered.

“Of course you won’t.  Because I am never playing this game again!  At least not until I get a bit better at it on my own first,” Otabek offered as he set the controller down and stood, stretching his legs a bit.

“You are such a baby,” Yuri needled, standing up as well and heading toward the door.  “Let me make it up to you with a snack.  It’s something I’ve been thinking about creating for awhile and now seems like the perfect time!”

It wasn’t long before both boys were once again downstairs.  It was now nearing midnight, Yuri’s grandfather having long since abandoned hockey to head to bed.  This left them able to talk freely in the kitchen as Yuri began to make his creation.

Taking a seat the kitchen island, Otabek watched Yuri pull out a massive bowl and two spoons before moving around the kitchen like a tiny, Russian tornado.  Every sort of sugary snack, sweet treat or puffy pastry was tossed into the mix and before long it was done.

“I present to you… the ‘Devil’s Angel Brownie Mix Ice Cream Special Intoxication Galore’!” Yuri announced with all the flourish of a game show presenter.

“You realize that eating this is going to cause either a sugar coma or a sugar rush so high our hearts may actually implode, right?” Otabek asked, looking at the mountain of ice cream, brownie bits, whipped cream and a variety of other sweets that had been crumbled, mashed and stirred into this elixir of the gods.

“Pfft.  Only to the weak of heart,” Yuri said with a nod as he took a seat next to his friend and picked up a spoon.

Picking up the second spoon, Otabek turned to his friend.  “It’s been nice knowing you, Yuri,” he murmured with a look of mock resignation and sorrow.

“Shut up and eat before this melts, dumbass,” Yuri snorted, nudging his friend before digging in.

There comes a time in every man’s life when you realize that there can definitely be too much of a good thing.  That time was nigh for Yuri and Otabek.

While the first few bites had taken them on a sugar rush so high they could’ve touched the face of god, about seven bites in they realized that this was well and truly a horrible, horrible idea.

“Why?  Why did you let me eat this, Beka?!” Yuri groaned from where he lay partially slumped over the counter.

Otabek had face planted into a napkin, still gripping his spoon in one hand.  “I… I can’t feel my feet, Yuri.  Do I still have my feet?”

Lolling his head to the side, Yuri looked down at his friends dangling legs.  “Yes, idiot.  You still have your feet.  Once the diabetes kicks in you may not have them for much longer though.”

“Whatever it was that you made… was not meant for mankind, Yurio.  You played god and we must now suffer from your creations.”

It was a good fifteen minutes before either boy found the energy to move.  In the end Otabek had to give Yuri a piggy back ride up to his room where both promptly collapsed back into the nest of blankets to wallow in their pain and pity.

“I think… we should just do something quiet for a moment.  Just… lay here till the room stops spinning,” Otabek offered, getting a groan that he took as acknowledgement and wholehearted acceptance of his idea.

As the room quieted down for a moment, Otabek took the time to really look over the belongings in his friend’s room.  Sure he’d been here a few times, but now he focused on all the little bits and pieces that made up Yuri’s room.

There was the slightly older alarm clock that he’d gotten from his grandfather.  A blue ribbon Yuri had received from a local ice skating competition when he was little and that he always kept as a reminder.  That was actually where the two had met; at an ice skating training camp years earlier.  It wasn’t until recently that he’d moved back to Russia to resume his ice skating training.  He and Yuri had reconnected easily and were now slowly building up the friendship they had started so long ago.

His little reverie was interrupted as his eyes came to rest on a poster above Yuri’s headboard.  Four girls, all dressed in cheetah print, were posed under a big sign that said ‘Cheetah Girls!’  Obviously Otabek had seen it before, but… he’d never really _seen_ it.  It had just sort of always been there, but now it struck him as a bit… peculiar.

“Yuri?”

“Shh… I’m dying.”

“Yurio?”

“I said I’m dying, Beka!  Jesus… can’t a guy lay in misery in peace?” Yuri griped, turning his head to look at his friend.  “Well you’ve ruined it now.  What is it?”

“I was just wondering, who are the Cheetah Girls?” he asked honestly, turning to meet his friend’s gaze.  What he saw was completely unexpected.

No longer was there any sign of lethargy or fatigue in Yuri’s face.  It had been replaced with shock and awe.

“You can’t be serious,” the blonde said with a shake of his head.  “It’s the Cheetah Girls.  You know… Cheetah Girls?!”

All that Otabek could give him was a blank stare and a half-hearted little shrug.  “Sorry.  I can’t say I’ve heard of them.”

Yuri sat up instantly, staring down at his friend and throwing his hands in the air.  “You must’ve heard them!  They have some of the catchiest songs of all time!  You’re telling me you’ve never heard ‘Cheetah Girls, Cheetah Sisters?’”

“No.”

“Shake your Tailfeather?”

“Nope.”

“Cinderella!  You’ve had to have heard Cinderella,” he stated, folding his arms over his chest.

Otabek chuckled and sat up as well.  “I can honestly say that I’ve never heard of any of these songs, Yurio.”

“Well then that is something that we’re going to have to remedy right now.  There’s no way a person should go about life without knowing about them or hearing their music.  It’s just… it’s amazing and empowering and… and they’re just good!”

Standing up, Yuri moved over to his computer, quickly pulling up a playlist and turning up the volume on his speakers.  Before long the first few lyrics of the song began to play:

_‘When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she’d read me a story._

_It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her,_

_And end up with the glory.’_

 

As the song started to pick up pass, Yuri grabbed a hairbrush from his desk and jumped up onto his bed, belting out the chorus of the song.

“ _I don’t wanna be like Cinderella, sitting in a dark cold dusty cellar, waiting for somebody… to come and set me free!  I don’t wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me.  Oh I will survive, unless somebody’s on my side… don’t wanna be no, no, no one else.  I’d rather rescue myself!_ ”

Otabek watched the performance with a bright smile, unable to keep himself from nodding along with the music.  It really was incredibly catchy and watching how much Yuri was enjoying himself was absolutely incredible.

Yuri continued to sing the song perfectly, hitting every note with equal enthusiasm and treating the bed like his own personal music stage.

“ _I can slay my own dragons!  I can dream, my own dreams!  My knight in shining armor is me.  So I’m gonna set me freeeeee!”_   As the climax of the song hit, Yuri fell to his knees, hand thrown up to sweep the hair back from his face as he finished out the song with just as much flare as any great performer.

“ _Don’t wanna be no, no, no one else.  I’d rather rescue myself!_ ”  With the final words ringing out and the music falling quiet, Otabek couldn’t help applauding his friend.

“That was incredible, Yurio!” he cheered, watching as Yuri flushed up with a mix of mild embarrassment and absolute joy.

“I told you, they’re amazing!” he said with a bright smile as he heard the next song start up.

Yuri jumped off the bed, rushing over to his closet and pulling out one of his scarves, throwing it at Otabek as he himself put on a pair of sunglasses and a feather boa from one of his ice skating costumes.

“ _Well throw your hands up if you know that you’re a star.  You better stand up if you know just who you are!  Never give up, never stay down!  Girl power!  Girl power!_ ” he belted out, dancing around the room in his new outfit as Otabek stood up to join his friend.

The Kazakh wrapped the scarf around his neck before running over the closet and finding a sparkling cap to complete his ensemble.  He moved back over to Yuri and began to dance along with him, not knowing the words, but definitely getting into the spirit of the song.

Yuri couldn’t help laughing as he saw Otabek playing along and continued onto the next track and the next.  Before long they’d run the gauntlet of Cheetah Girl songs, each time a wardrobe was definitely needed and in the end Yuri had on the feather boa, rose coloured glasses and white fedora.  Meanwhile, Otabek still had the bedazzled cap, woven scarf, but now also had found a pair of cat ears to add to the top of his head.

Still catching his breath a bit from the singing, Yuri didn’t realize as the soundtrack to ‘ _High School Musical_ ’ had started to play.  What he didn’t expect was for Otabek to start singing.

“ _We’re soarin’, flyin’ there’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach,”_ he sang, pausing a moment as he realized what he’d just done and turning to look at Yurio with a deep blush starting to paint his cheeks.

A warmth enveloped Yuri’s chest and he moved closer.  “ _If we’re tryin’, so we’re breakin’ free..,_ ” he sang back, gently encouraging Otabek to continue.

The blush remained on the older teen’s face, but a soft smile began to grow as he shyly began to sing again.  “ _You know the world can see us, in a way that’s different than who we are…,_ ”

“ _Creating space between us, till we’re separate hearts,_ _"_ Yurio sang, his heart fluttering a bit in his chest as he moved to take Otabek’s hand as they sang the next part together.

“ _But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe…,”_

Otabek’s smile grew as the tempo picked up, his own heart beginning to race a bit in his chest.  He moved to pick Yuri up, spinning him around easily.  “ _We’re breaking free!_ ”

A bright laugh left the younger man’s lips as he soon found himself airborne and he continued to try and carry on the duet.

“ _We’re soarin’!_ ”

“ _Flyin’!_ ”

“ _There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach!  If we’re tryin’!  Yeah we’re breakin’ free!  Oh we’re breakin’ free!_ ”

Otabek brought Yuri back to the floor, his smile bright as he laughed at how much fun he was having and just how light and happy he felt in this moment.

As Yuri’s feet touched back down and he saw that bright smile on Otabek’s face he couldn’t help himself.  Wrapping his arms around the teen’s neck he stood up on tiptoe and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before moving back down.

Otabek was taken completely by surprise at the kiss and his heart gave a little jolt.  As his mind caught up to what that feeling was and he saw Yuri looking so absolutely vulnerable and sweet in his costume from their singing he knew what it was.  His smile instantly reappeared on his lips and he pulled Yuri close, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing another chaste kiss to his lips.

“You are absolutely charming, sweet and amazing, Yuri,” he murmured, leaning back slightly and watching as the Russian’s apprehension was replaced with relief as his feelings were returned.

”Aren’t you glad I introduced you to the Cheetah Girls now?” Yuri asked lightly, pressing another kiss to Otabek’s cheek before they heard pounding on the floor beneath them, causing them both to jump back from one another like they’d been electrocuted.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YURATCHKA, I’M TRYIN’ TO SLEEP!” came the muffled cry of Yuri’s grandfather through the floorboards.

Yuri and Otabek looked at each other from across the room before instantly cracking up at the situation.

“Sorry, Grandpa!” Yuri called back, going over to the computer and turning the music off as Otabek was left in his giggle fit on the bed.

Yuri couldn’t help giggling a bit more as well and moved to flop down beside his… friend?  Boyfriend?  He wasn’t entirely sure on the all the technical terms right now, all he knew was that he was happy and couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

Once calmed down a bit, Otabek turned to look at Yuri and reached over to take his hand.  “But to answer your question, yes.  I’m very happy you introduced them to me,” he said lightly.

Yuri blushed softly and nodded.  “I mean… it’s always good when your boyfriend can introduce you to good music,” he said, testing out the term and waiting to see if there was going to be a rebuttal.

Instead, Otabek only chuckled and smiled more.  “It definitely is.  I just hope my boyfriend enjoys my musical choices as well,” he said with a nod, glancing back over at Yuri you flushed up with happiness.

“You know the lyrics to High School Musical.  I’m sure he will.”

“I’m glad you agree.  I can’t wait to show him,” Otabek said with a nod.

Yuri paused a moment and looked back at the Kazakh.  “Just to be clear… I’m the boyfriend you’re referring too, right?”

That definitely made Otabek’s giggle fit return and he nodded.  “Yes, Yuri.  I’m talking about you.”

“Good!  I just wanted to make sure,” the younger man replied, sitting up and stretching his arms overhead, Otabek soon following suit.  “Well… it’s 2:30.  Is there anything else you’d like to do before we crash?”

“Well…. I did have one more question, but…. I’m not sure I can handle what your answer will be,” Otabek chuckled.

Yuri looked at his boyfriend curiously.  “You literally just watched me belt out the whole Cheetah Girls soundtrack.  I’m pretty sure you can handle anything I can throw at you,” he offered with a smile.

“I was just going to ask… why do you have a picture of that Japanese skater on your board?  Yuuri Katsuki is his name, I think?  But… you call him Katsudon so… maybe that’s his name?” he asked curiously, looking at Yuri’s corkboard before turning back to face the shorter teen.  He was met with that same bewildered look as when he’d asked about the Cheetah Girls.

“You’ve seen him skate!  Why wouldn’t I have a picture of him?!  You need to know your competition and you need to appreciate all their strengths!”

As Yuri continued to discuss his sort of… love/hate relationship with the ice skater, Otabek realized that he probably should’ve waited to ask that question.

“… his jumps are shit.  Can’t even land a single quad, but his step sequences always capture the attention of the crowd!  Not to mention he’s…,”

Yuri began to discuss the high and low points of the Japanese skater’s career, his stats, his current involvement with Russia’s own Viktor Nikiforov and even his favourite meal.  All the while Otabek listened as if it was the most important topic in the world.

The evening had definitely been some of the most fun he’d had in awhile and he couldn’t be happier to be back in Russia and back with Yuri.  It was the start of something new and he definitely looked forward to what was in store for the both of them.


End file.
